Playground
by Molodoo
Summary: AU: Kurt picks up his little sister from school everyday. Everyday he converses with either Jasper or Victoria, parents of a boy named Barnabas. One day, Barnabas's brother is there to pick him up instead. T for sexual content/innuendos
1. Wild Goose Chase

**A/N: **So this is AU and here's a few things about it: Kurt has a little sister. He's 9yrs older than her. His mother, Elizabeth, died after giving birth to his sister. Burt, therefore, named her Elizabeth, but she now goes by Lizzie. The Smythes like old-fashioned names. The title of this story is now _Playground_ and the title of my OTHER story named as such will now be _Coffee Beans and Faded Dreams_. So yes. I'm sorry if it's confusing :( But I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one! It just came to me last night and I thought it was cute. I was going to make it fluffy-like but I wanted snarky!Seb&Kurt, so we've got this instead. It won't be smutty, but it will probably still have some fluff. Anywhosits, please enjoy! R&R greatly appreciated! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kurt, Sebastian or Glee. FOX & Ryan Murphy own Glee and since I'm not them nor do I own them, I obviously don't own Glee. Or the song 'Playground' by XTC, for which this story is named.

* * *

Kurt had been picking up his little sister from school ever since he got his license. He enjoyed spending time with Lizzie and she loved spending time with her big brother. When his father asked him to do it, he jumped at the chance. The first time he picked her up, a little boy was running after her, chasing her out of the building. Lizzie ran right to Kurt and the little boy followed but was intercepted by a tall, broad-shouldered man. The man apologized to Kurt, holding the boy securely in his arms and Kurt waved off his concerns. Lizzie and the boy stuck their tongues out at each other and Kurt and the boy's father laughed. The man introduced himself then as Jasper and his son as Barnabas. Kurt smiled and introduced himself and his sister. From then on, whenever Jasper, or his wife Victoria, whom Kurt met the next day, they would chat until the two came running out of the building.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

It was a year later and Kurt was now seventeen, his sister eight. It was the first day of school and he was excited to hear how Lizzie's first day of third grade had gone. He was also looking forward to talking with Jasper or Victoria. He hadn't seen them all summer and he missed their friendship. He smiled as he leaned against his car, waiting patiently for Lizzie and Barnabas to come running out when a car he didn't recognize pulled up directly behind him. It was a cherry red Mustang and, Kurt had to admit, very beautiful. As was the guy who stepped out of it. Kurt blushed and turned back to the school.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian wasn't happy. He hated picking up his little brother from school. Normally his parents would do it, but today, they were busy. He had had to skip the first Warbler meeting of the year to pick up his little brother. He pulled up in his Mustang behind this car, a Lincoln Navigator from the looks of it. He assumed it was probably driven by this big, buff guy until the person leaning on it tipped forward to catch a glimpse of his car. His mouth dropped open: the boy was lithe with porcelain-like skin, gorgeous blue/gray/green orbs for eyes and perfectly coiffed chestnut hair. Not to mention he was dressed stunningly and his jeans looked like they were painted on. Sebastian closed his mouth and placed a smirk on his face as the boy leaned back against his car, a blush on his face. He shut his door and walked over to him.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt panicked. That guy had _seen_ him looking at him! Oh god, what if he was a homophobe? What if – "Why hello there gorgeous." Someone whispered in his ear before pulling back and blowing a puff of air on his neck. He visibly shivered. He turned to see who had spoken and his mouth dropped again. It was the guy from the mustang!

"H-hi." Kurt stuttered. He cursed himself as he saw the guy's smirk grow.

"Hi. I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian said, holding his hand out. Kurt eyed the hand warily before taking it. He was pulled forward, almost flush against him and Kurt's face flushed. "And who, may I ask, are you?" Sebastian whispered in his ear again. Kurt pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you," he said. Sebastian smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kurt. So, what are you doing here?" Sebastian mentally face-palmed himself. Kurt chuckled, pulling back all the way so there was no physical contact.

"Well, it's a school so, I've either been held back a _lot_ or I'm here to pick someone up," Kurt joked. Sebastian smiled.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question." Sebastian replied, a blush gracing his face for the first time. Kurt laughed.

"It's ok." The bell rang and little bodies started pouring out of the front doors, all walking or skipping except for two. Kurt smiled as Lizzie ran up the pathway, followed by Barnabas. Kurt crouched down and opened his arms wide and Lizzie ran right into them. He picked her up and twirled her and she started giggling.

"KURTIE!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving her best imitation of a death-grip hug. Kurt smiled, pulling her back.

"Hi Lizzie." He said. He placed her on his hip so he could look at Sebastian. That's when he noticed that Sebastian was holding Barnabas's hand. Kurt smiled and placed Lizzie on the ground, holding her hand still as he crouched down. "Hi Barnabas," Kurt started. "How was your summer?" Kurt ruffled the boy's hair and Barnabas smiled.

"It was boring with no Lizzie to chase around," he said. "I'm glad school's started back up." Kurt smiled.

"Me too."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian stood there as Kurt talked with his little brother as if he knew him…_which he might_, Sebastian thought. _What is the name of that guy my parents kept talking about last year? _ He mused. He continued to watch as they interacted before it finally hit him. "You're the Kurt my parents kept talking about?" Sebastian asked. Kurt stood up and looked at him.

"Are your parents Jasper and Victoria?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. Kurt smiled, picking Lizzie up again.

"Then yes," Kurt replied. "Will you tell them I say hello?" Sebastian nodded his head. "Thanks. Well, Lizzie and I have to go. It was nice to meet you Sebastian. Barnabas, it was great seeing you again and I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said, smiling. Barnabas nodded and smiled at Kurt. Kurt turned around to open the door and Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at Barnabas and stuck her tongue out at him. Barnabas returned the gesture before Lizzie disappeared into the car. As Kurt's car disappeared, Sebastian came out of his daze and dragged his little brother to his car. He placed him inside and shut the door and got in on the driver's side. He then turned to Barnabas.

"Are you and Kurt's sister friends?" He asked, thinking to himself. Barnabas shook his head no and stuck his tongue out.

"Girls are icky and they have _cooties_." Barnabas replied seriously. Sebastian smirked and chuckled under his breath.

"Well, try to be friends with her," he said. Barnabas looked at him.

"Why? _You_ don't even like girls Sebby." Sebastian broke out in laughter.

"That's true, Barnie, _but_ I do like her brother he seems…_nice._" Sebastian supplied, thinking that saying 'fuckable' in front of an eight year old probably wouldn't be a great idea. He peeked over at Barnabas and could see him thinking. He was scheming, he could tell. He smirked again. Barnabas really was a lot like him.

"Fine. I'll be nice to her. BUT if you get something, I do too. If I'm nice to her and Kurt's nice to you, you have to play with me whenever I want and play _whatever_ I want for as long as I say for a month. Dealed?" Sebastian laughed.

"You really _are_ my brother. Alright Barnabas, you go yourself a deal." Barnabas smiled and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot and drove them home.


	2. We All Fall Down

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoy! I'm getting a kick out of writing flirty yet big brother Sebastian and big brother Kurt! Not to mention their little siblings. I hope you all like the names I picked! I thought Barnabas worked because of Sebastian's old-fashioned name and Lizzie for Kurt's mother :) Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE STORY/AUTHOR ALERTS&FAVS! They mean so much to me! And now, I present chapter two! R&R please :D

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Kurt arrived at Lizzie's school twenty minutes early, as usual. He got out and leaned up against his car, waiting patiently for Jasper or Victoria to arrive. He really liked them. They treated him as if he were a competent adult and it was refreshing after being tossed around all day by the Neanderthals at his school. So when the same cherry red mustang from yesterday pulled up, he sighed, disappointed. Not that Sebastian wasn't…well…he wasn't a Neanderthal but he…he was a major _flirt_. Not that it wasn't a nice, welcome change. No one ever flirted with him at McKinley…except for Brittany. But…she was Brittany.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian smiled as he pulled in behind Kurt's Navigator. Last night, he'd told his parents that he would pick Barnabas up after school from now on. His parents shared a knowing look: _He must've met Kurt_, their eyes said. _He must like Kurt_. Sebastian at that point, had just gone to his room. Sure, he'd met Kurt. Kurt was very…_delectable_. But his parents were hoping that Sebastian…that Kurt would change Sebastian. They were hoping, futilely, that their eldest son would fall head over heels for Kurt and that Kurt would fall for him. Sebastian had smirked to himself; of course Kurt would fall for him. Then he could get into Kurt's sinfully tight pants and go on to his next conquest. Though, in the pit of his stomach, he felt something twist. Sebastian shook thoughts of last night from his head he shut his car off and got out to join Kurt.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt smiled at Sebastian as he came to join him. "Hello Sebastian." Kurt said cordially. Sebastian joined Kurt in leaning on his car.

"Hey sexy. How're you today?" Sebastian replied, smirking. Kurt stared at him incredulously.

"I'm sorry. Where is this 'Sexy' of which you speak?" Kurt asked. Sebastian's smirk faltered briefly before it came back.

"I'm looking at him." Kurt blushed and he knew it. He cursed his pale complexion as he went back to staring at the school. He could feel eyes on him for a few minutes before he gave in and started talking with Sebastian.

"So, are you now going to pick up Barnabas everyday or is this just a fluke?" Kurt wondered. Sebastian chuckled and Kurt glared at him.

"I'll be here every day now, to pick up my little brother and check out your sweet ass." Sebastian said, his eyes trailing down over Kurt's figure. Kurt was blushing profusely now. He could feel other parents looking at the two of them, a few in disgust, a few with looks of anger because of what Sebastian had said.

"Keep your voice down, Sebastian. This is an elementary school!" Kurt hissed. "I've been picking up my sister from here since last year and I don't want to be told that I'm no longer allowed on the school grounds because of you!" Sebastian smirked, leaning in to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Why not? We could be doing something so much better if we weren't here now," he said seductively. Kurt pulled back from him.

"You're overstepping your boundaries." He said dangerously. "I'm not some cheap tart who you can coerce into your bed and then you leave when you're done." Sebastian smirked.

"It's called fu-"

"HI Lizzie, hi Barnabas!" Kurt said loudly, cutting Sebastian off. Sebastian's smirk grew as he leaned down to greet his little brother.  
"Hey Barnie. How'd today go?" He asked. Barnabas glanced over at Lizzie, who stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture. Sebastian laughed as Barnabas faced him again. "I guess it didn't go well, then?"

"No. She's insuffable!" Barnabas claimed. Sebastian chuckled.

"I think you mean 'insufferable'," he corrected. Barnabas huffed.

"That's what I said!" Sebastian smirked.

"Whatever you say buddy." Sebastian grabbed his hand and righted himself only to see Kurt placing his sister in the car. He frowned. "Leaving already, Kurt?" Kurt shut Lizzie's door.

"Yes. Lizzie has gymnastics practice today. Which means, so do I." Kurt supplied. Sebastian's jaw dropped.

"Y-you are a g-g-gymnast?" he stuttered, a lot of naughty images running through his brain. Now it was Kurt's turn to smirk.

"Yes. I help coach." He strutted over to Sebastian. Standing on tip toe, he placed his lips near Sebastian's ear. "I' particularly gifted at splits and backbends," he whispered. _Oh shit!_ Sebastian could feel himself growing hard as Kurt pulled away, laughing heartily. "Well, we really have to be going or we'll be late. Bye Sebastian. Bye Barnabas! I hope you had a good day!" Kurt called as he strutted over to the driver's side. Barnabas smiled, raising a hand to wave at Kurt's back enthusiastically.

"BYE KURTIE! SEE YOU TOMORROW!" he called out. Kurt turned to give Barnabas a brief smile before he got in the car and carted himself and sister out of the parking lot.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian stared at the retreating form first of Kurt, then of his Navigator as it pulled out of the school. He would've continued staring, too, probably, if he hadn't felt a little hand squeeze his. He looked down and remembered that yes, he had to take himself and Barnabas home. Well, really just Barnabas. He had to get back to Dalton for Warbler practice. He sighed, willing his…_problem_ to go away by thinking of many unpleasant things and definitely _not_ thinking of Kurt in compromising positions. He shook the thoughts from his head again as he felt a tug on his right arm. He looked down and saw a frowning Barnabas. He cocked his head. "What's up, buddy?" he asked as he walked Barnabas to the back door. He opened it and helped him get in, then buckled him.

"Sebby, are you feeling ok?" Barnabas asked, his voice very concerned. Sebastian was nonplussed.

"Course I'm ok Barnie. Why?" Barnabas looked down.

"Well…something's poking out in your pants. Maybe we should tell mommy and daddy." Barnabas wondered. Sebastian didn't know whether to laugh or be…nope. He busted out laughing. He ruffled Barnabas's hair as he stood, his boner gone.

"I promise, Barnie, I'm fine. But do me a favor and don't tell mom and dad, ok?" Sebastian asked.

"Ok Sebby!" Sebastian smiled at Barnabas before he shut the door.


	3. Pocketful of Posies

**A/N: **Ok, so, if people want a general timeline, it's probably around season 2-ish and Kurt hasn't met Blaine. Also, for the scene with Seb & his brother, sorry if that's really awkward. I don't have little siblings but it just seems like something a little kid might do all innocently and stuff. And Seb REALLY wanted to laugh, but I told him to stuff it and be serious, so he was. I hope this chapter plays out well and you all like it! Please review! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Kurt lay in bed that night, blushing _profusely_ at the words he'd whispered in Sebastian's ear. He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. While he really _was_ gifted when it came to splits and backbends, he couldn't _believe_ he'd actually whispered those facts in someone's ear, hoping to get a…_reaction_ out of them. He groaned into his pillow, burrowing his face in it as much as he could without cutting of his air supply. He heard his door open. "Go away Finn!" He griped. He heard the little patter of feet on his carpet and turned his head to look towards his door. "You're not Finn," he amended. Lizzie giggled as she jumped up onto Kurt's bad, poking at his side.

"No, I'm not. I'm Lizzie!" She cooed. Kurt laughed, rolling over onto his back.

"What's up milady?" He asked. Lizzie laughed as she crawled up the bed and sat next to Kurt's head.

"Nothing," she drawled. Kurt turned onto his side, propping his elbow on the bed and placing his head on his hand.

"Nothing?" He repeated. Lizzie blushed.

"Well…Barnabas's older brother…you two…I mean…doyoulikehim?" She rushed. Kurt eyed her.

"Repeat that please?" Lizzie's color deepened.

"Do you like him?" Lizzie asked. "And I mean, _like_ like him?" Kurt laughed.

"Just as a… sort of friend, I guess?" Kurt mused. "I mean, I only met him yesterday, Lizzie. You can't really fall for someone _that _quickly." Kurt lay on his back again, folding his arms behind his head. Lizzie looked at him for a moment before mimicking him. They both stared up at his ceiling until Burt poked his head in, calling Lizzie to bed.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Sebastian sat on his bed, hand gripped tightly around himself, pulling back and forth in a smooth rhythm. He was fantasizing about what Kurt's lips might look like stretched around him, or what he might look like under him, writhing in pleasure, wrecked and _begging _him for more, for release. They were such pretty pictures, each one coming and going as fast as the next. One minute, Kurt was bouncing up and down on him and the next, Kurt was kneel- "SEBASTIAN!" Sebastian's hand jerked to a stop. He could hear his door opening, so he quickly stuffed his lower half under the blanket and plugged in his headphones, feigning an air of innocence. Which was good, because the next moment, Barnabas was in his room, clobbering up to him on his bed. Sebastian groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Barnabas?" he said, exasperated. Barnabas started bouncing.

"You like Kurtie don't you?" He asked. Sebastian snorted. Barnabas stopped bouncing and gave Sebastian a hard look. "I know you do." He said matter-of-factly. Then, his face morphed into one that a proud parent would give to their child. "When we got home, I googled 'tent in pants'," he said. Sebastian's eyes bugged out of his head as he turned, finally to face his brother. Barnabas grinned smugly at him (or as smugly as an eight-year-old can look) and continued. "You had an…it was called…an earection!" He declared. "And google said that you only get an earection around people who you find attractive." Sebastian wanted to laugh, he really did. However, he didn't think laughter would be an appropriate reaction. Of course…he wasn't sure what would be, so he went with his first thought.

"You didn't tell mom and dad, did you?"

"NO, Sebby! I didn't tell them." Barnabas huffed. Sebastian nodded his head.

"Good. Well um…guess I can't deny that I like Kurt, since I've got such a smart brother," Sebastian replied, ruffling Barnabas's hair. Barnabas pulled away and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. Sebastian laughed.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Mercedes, I don't really know what to do here. I mean…I don't even…this is _ridiculous_! I only just met him two days ago!" Kurt cried, slamming his head against his locker. Mercedes rubbed his back comfortingly. Kurt lifted his head and undid his lock. He pulled out exchanged some and shut it again, lacing his arm through Mercedes'.

"I know it's confusing boo, but I don't understand why you're beating yourself up over it." Mercedes said. Kurt nodded his head.

"I don't know either. So what if I like him?" He asked. "I mean, he's gay, he's made _that_ much obvious. And he's really good-looking. I mean…"Kurt trailed off. Mercedes laughed.

"Look, Kurt. I think it's obvious that, even if you don't want to admit it, you like him and his advances. Just tell him. I gotta go now, and so do you or we'll be late for class. Later, white boy." Kurt rolled his eyes before smiling affectionately.

"Later boo." He walked towards his AP French class, his thoughts trapped in the parking lot of his sister's elementary school.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"He's got an ass to die for. It's just begging to be fucked," Sebastian said. Trent flushed.

"Dude, you've been talking about him since first period! Isn't there another topic we – well, you actually, since I don't think I've said two words – could discuss?" Trent said, exasperated. Sebastian smirked.

"No. You don't understand. I mean, you haven't _seen_ him."

"At this rate, I won't have to!" Trent cried. Sebastian laughed.

"I'm not doing him justice. I'll take a picture of him today when I see him, ok? Then, as a fellow gay man, you'll see what I'm talking about." Sebastian finished.

"What are you two talking about?" A third voice asked. Sebastian inwardly groaned and Trent smiled, turning to face him.

"Hey Blaine!" He said jovially. Blaine grinned back, a slight blush staining his cheeks. Sebastian rolled his eyes. Seriously, when where those two going to get together? "Sebastian was just telling me, for the thousandth time, about this guy he met while picking up Barnabas from school." Trent summarized. "And apparently, he's quit the looker." Trent capped off, winking. Sebastian turned his head to see if Blaine's face went pinker. It did. He smirked, turning his head back to attention as they approached his AP French class.

"Well, I'll see you gentlemen later." He said, waving a hand in their general direction, thoughts trapped in the parking lot of his brother's elementary school.


	4. All the King's Men

**A/N: **PHEW! I'm whipping out chapters as fast as I can! I hope you're enjoying them all! In case you haven't noticed, that title of each chapter (after chapter one) is taken from a nursery rhyme. I think they're cute, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that everything is you know...realistic-ish-y... Please review! Reviews make me happy and mean that another chapter goes up sooner!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Sebastian arrived first today. There had been no Warbler's practice, so he'd headed to his sister's elementary school right after his last class. When he got there, he noticed that Kurt's car was missing. He frowned as he pulled into Kurt's usual spot. He parked, got out and stood on the side of the car facing the school. He thought about his…*special* time last night, thinking of Kurt in all those different positions and how he never got to finish due to his brother. He scowled. He really didn't mind spending time with his brother, he just hated driving to his brother's school, an hour and a half away from Dalton. Dalton was in Westerville, but, in truth, Sebastian lived closer to Lima than he cared to admit. Of course, his thoughts were getting off course. He had been thinking about Kurt and how gorgeous he'd look bent over his- "Hello Sebastian."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt pulled up to ten minutes later, right behind Sebastian, who looked to enthralled with his own thoughts to notice Kurt. Not that he minded. He got the chance to appraise Sebastian without his sexual comments. He really was handsome and…was that a uniform? He went to private school? How did Kurt not notice this the first day? Wow…Kurt was oblivious, apparently. He sighed and got out of his car and walked over to join Sebastian. "Hello Sebastian." He said, bringing him out of his reverie. The boy turned his head and smirked at Kurt, sliding an arm around his waist.

"Hey Kurt." He breathed into his ear. Kurt's cheeks burned.

"So, I noticed just today that you wear a uniform." Sebastian laughed.

"A bit oblivious, are we?" Sebastian inquired playfully. Kurt threw him a glare. Sebastian tickled Kurt's side, which made Kurt squeak and jump into him more. He grinned, pulling Kurt closer. Kurt's breath hitched. Sebastian smiled. "Yes, I wear the uniform of Dalton Academy." He answered. Kurt nodded his head before he remembered something.

"Dalton Academy?" He asked. Sebastian looked at him curiously before nodding his head. "We're competing against them for Sectionals. My school's glee club. Well, I'm in, so I guess…I'm rambling." Kurt said, his cheeks staining again. Sebastian chuckled.

"You're part of the New Directions?" he asked, rubbing Kurt's hip. Kurt nodded his head. "Well, looks like we're competition, then. I'm part of the Warblers." Kurt looked at him, shock written in his features. Sebastian looked at him incredulously. "What?" Kurt smiled lightly.

"Nothing. I just…I don't know, you don't seem like you sing, is all, I guess. A stupid presumption to make, I grant you that, but still." Kurt explained. Sebastian snickered.

"It's ok. If it's any consolation, I kind of pegged you as a Broadway kind of guy." Sebastian replied. Kurt laughed.

"I am a Broadway kind of guy. My favorite musical is _Rent_." Kurt divulged. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. Kurt smiled and nodded his head. "Hm. I would've guessed that your favorite musical was _Wicked_."

"It's a close second." Kurt answered. Sebastian nodded his head before he bent down to Kurt's ear.

"_Les Misérables_." He whispered. Kurt turned to look up at him.

"What?"

"My favorite musical." He smiled and turned to stare back at the school.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

A few minutes later, the bell rang and kids came rushing out of the building. They waited patiently for their younger siblings but they were nowhere to be seen. Kurt was worried. It never took Lizzie this long. He crossed his arms to keep from biting his cuticles, a nasty habit he'd picked up freshman year. He felt Sebastian's ministrations on his hip slow, then stop, which he could only assume was his display of worry, since his face betrayed nothing except a cool exterior. Kurt tilted his head towards Sebastian. "Should we go in?" he wondered. Sebastian picked up rubbing Kurt's hip again, in slow, sporadic movements. "Should we go in?" Kurt repeated. Sebastian was about to reply when two little figures came running out of the building. And they were…holding hands? Kurt and Sebastian shared a confused look as their younger siblings ran towards the pair together. What shocked them even more was when Barnabas ran to Kurt and Lizzie to Sebastian. Kurt didn't miss a beat, though, and bent to catch the running form of Barnabas, picking him up and swinging him. Sebastian, on the other hand, was a little slower. Lizzie came to a full stop in front of him and had to tug on his hands a few times before his attention was pulled away from Kurt and to his little sister. Who had his eyes…he picked her up and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She tucked her head into his neck and tilted her head slightly up towards his ear.

"I know you like my Kurtie," she whispered conspiratorially. "I know the way to his heart if you want my help. You only has to ask." Lizzie volunteered. Sebastian pulled back to look at her.

"How do you know?" He asked, smiling at her. Lizzie leaned back in.

"Barnabas told me about your earfection. I thought it was weird that he knew you liked Kurt because your ears hurt, but that's what Barnabas said. So, do you want my help or not?" She asked seriously, pulling back to look him in the eyes. He eyed her curiously, before smiling.

"I will take you up on that offer."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"!" Barnabas cried, jumping into his open and waiting arms. Kurt laughed and picked him up to spin him before settling him on his hip.

"Hello Barnabas, how's my second favorite eight year old?" Kurt asked as Barnabas hugged him.

"I'm good Kurtie. How's my favorite Kurtie?" Barnabas asked. Kurt laughed.

"I'm well, thank you for asking. So, how may I help you today?" Kurt asked. Barnabas looked at him seriously.

"You like my Sebby." He queried. Kurt stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Kurt countered.

"You're excused. But you do like my Sebby, right?" Barnabas repeated. Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, who was whispering conspiratorially with his sister. He watched as a smile broke out over his features and as he let out a little laugh at something Lizzie had said. "Well?" Barnabas demanded, growing impatient. Kurt looked back to Barnabas.

"Yes Barnabas, I like your brother." Kurt answered honestly. Barnabas cheered.

"I knew it! Now, do you want my help in sedu…sadus…" Barnabas stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration. Kurt smiled.

"In seducing him?" Kurt offered. Barnabas's face lit up.

"Yes! In that. Do you want my help? Because I can help you win over Sebby and then you can help him with his earection!" Barnabas pronounced happily. Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"What's an earection…" Kurt trailed off. He was pretty sure that Barnabas meant 'erection.' He blushed. Had Sebastian really gotten an erection because of him? The thought made his cheeks turn pink and made him feel flustered.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Well, go on, _ask him!_" Lizzie prodded Sebastian towards her older brother. Sebastian moved forward towards Kurt, who was just placing Barnabas back on the ground. He waited patiently for Kurt to stand back up and when he did, Sebastian smiled.

"So, Kurt…I was um…*_**God, I never do this**_*…I was wondering if maybe…you might like to get…dinner…OR coffee…with me…on like…this Friday…but preferably dinner…maybe?...if you want." Sebastian floundered through the sentence but finally finished. Kurt looked at him before his face broke into a smile. He grabbed Sebastian's hand and squeezed.

"I would love to, Sebastian." Sebastian looked up from the spot he was staring at on the ground to look down into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

"You would?" he asked, flabbergasted. Kurt nodded his head, smiling coyly. Sebastian let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Great. So, how about I pick you up at seven and then…I'll make some reservations at this French place up in Westerville and…wait, do you like French food?" Sebastian asked, slightly panicked. Kurt smirked.

"Oui oui, monsieur." Kurt replied. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"_You speak French?_" he asked, the foreign language sliding easily off his tongue. Kurt laughed.

"_Yes, I do. I see you do as well. What a coincidence._" Kurt replied, his accent perfect. Sebastian was practically drooling.

"Ok. So, I'll pick you up for seven, then?"

"Pick me up for seven then." Kurt smiled, clasping Lizzie's hand in his own as they walked towards his car.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Lizzie glanced over at Barnabas as Sebastian walked towards Kurt. Kurt had just placed Barnabas on the ground and they were watching each other and their older siblings. Once Kurt said yes to Sebastian, they glanced at each other, giving each other a thumbs up sign and a smile from ear to ear. Barnabas walked over to Sebastian's side first. "We did it!" he whispered excitedly. Lizzie smiled at him.

"We are awesome!" She declared. He smiled, throwing himself at her for a hug. Both were surprised by the action and once they remembered themselves, abruptly pulled away, a blush coating each little face. "Well," Lizzie started. "I should go over there so when Kurtie's ready, I'm ready to go, too."

"Yeah." Barnabas agreed weakly. Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Barnabas." Barnabas smiled.

"See you tomorrow Lizzie."


	5. The Boys Jumped Over the Moon

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter five! :D Also, this got listed on the Kurtbastian Fics blog over on tumblr today! I'm so excited! And, as always, THANK YOU for all the favs/alerts! They're so very appreciated, you have no idea! So, on to some back facts: I think I said this is AU season 2-ish. But, I did not say if Burt & Carole are together (they are), certain events will happen the same, others will be altered and Kurt's middle name is not Elizabeth because it's his sister's name. It is Monroe because I like that name and I think it works for Kurt. If you have any questions, please PM me, leave them in a review, or ask me on tumblr (listed on my profile page) Well, that's it! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it…he had a date. _A Date._ While he was still living in _Ohio._ He was excited, nervous, shocked, just…he didn't know what his emotions were doing. He had been sitting at the dinner table with his family; just listening (but not really) to them talk as his thoughts floated to what could happen Friday. He smiled absent mindedly as he put a forkful of salad in his mouth. His father, however, quickly brought him out of his reverie. "What're you thinking about buddy?" He asked. Kurt dragged himself out of his mind and a smile graced his face. He smiled at his family, Carole and Finn before he spoke.

"I have news." He said. He caught Lizzie's eye, who beamed at him and he winked in reply. Burt caught it.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked. Kurt laughed.

"Well, remember those parents I told you about, Victoria and Jasper?" Kurt directed at his father. Burt nodded. "Well, their older son has been picking up Barnabas from school since the beginning of the year. And, his name is Sebastian and he's gay and…he asked me out for Friday!" Kurt exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly, bouncing in his seat slightly. Burt was grinning.

"That's great Kurt! I'm really happy for you!" Burt declared, patting his son on the back. Kurt smiled at him.

"Thanks dad." Kurt smiled. Burt suddenly became serious.

"When he picks you up, he's to come in. He and I are going to have a serious chat, along with my trusty shotgun." Burt said. Carole placed a hand on Burt's arm.

"I hid your shotgun, Burt. Good thing I did, too." Carole joked. She turned to face Kurt, a smile on her face. "That's great sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Kurt grinned stupidly back at her.

"Thanks Carole." He blushed.

"Mrllyhpyfurouurt." Finn mumbled, smiling as best he could with his mouth full. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him but thanked him anyway.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"So, mom, dad…I've got…something to tell you." Sebastian started. He and his family were all sitting in the living room for a rarely-shared dinner. But that was because Sebastian had texted his parents that he wanted to tell them something tonight. True, he boarded at Dalton as his parents kindly reminded him, but he brushed off their concerns, saying he'd drive back in the morning. Victoria spoke first.

"Spit it out, already, Sebastian. I've been dying to hear your news since Gloria served dinner." She spewed, leaning forward on folded hands, elbows on the table.

"Vicki! Let the boy breath," Jasper said, throwing a smile his son's way. Sebastian rolled his eyes before inhaling.

"Well…I've got a date…on Friday…with uh…well, you know him…he-"

"It's Kurt, isn't it?" Victoria inquired, almost bouncing in her seat.

"VICKI!" Jasper exclaimed. Victoria stuck her tongue out at him and he returned the genuflection. Sebastian cleared his throat and Jasper looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry son, go on.

"Well…mom's right…it is Kurt. Kurt agreed to go on a date with me Friday night." Sebastian said in awe, still not quite believing it himself. Victoria smirked, turning to Jasper.

"Jasper," she started in a sickly-sweet voice. "You owe me twenty dollars." She stuck her hand out towards her husband, palm flat. Jasper glared playfully at her, pulling his wallet out.

"Fine. You were right." He conceded, placing the crisp twenty in her palm. She clasped it and cackled, raising her hand above her head. Sebastian stared at his parents in disbelief.

"You guys BET on me?" He asked, insulted. His parents turned to face him, his father's face apologetic, his mother smirking.

"Well, I knew it was only a matter of time before you succumbed Kurt and Lizzie's charms. And I was right. You're father disagreed." Victoria stated plainly. Silence overtook the Smythe dining room.

"Mommy, are Kurt and Lizzie wizards?" Barnabas asked, breaking the awkwardness. Victoria, Jasper and Sebastian turned to the youngest Smythe.

"Don't be stupid, Barn." Sebastian scoffed. Barnabas glared at him.

"_Sebastian_," Jasper warned. Sebastian shrugged, slumping back in his chair, crossing his arms. Victoria addressed the youngest.

"No, sweetie, why do you ask?"

"Well, you said that Lizzie and Kurt have charms and if Sebby sucombed to their charms, they must be magical. Does Kurt go to Hogwarts?" Barnabas asked, clearly becoming excited. The three oldest Smythes shared a look with each other before bursting into laughter, dampening Barnabas's mood.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Trent slung his arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Never did I e_ver_ think I would see the day where Sebastian 'Fuck 'n Chuck' Smythe ACTUALLY went out on a date! This guy must be particularly alluring and bewitching to have beguiled our Sebastian so." Trent said, smirk evident in his voice. Sebastian rolled his eyes and nudged Trent in his rib cage. Trent pulled his arm away, laughing.

"Fuck you, Garner." Sebastian threw out, no real menace behind it. Trent smirked back at him.

"You wish, Smythe." Trent retorted. Sebastian laughed as he and Trent continued on to class. Blaine joined them a few moments later.

"Hey Seb, hey Trent." Blaine said. Trent smiled at him, throwing his arm now around Blaine's shoulders. Sebastian watched as Blaine's face lit up red.

"Hey Blaine," Trent whispered, his breath ghosting Blaine's ear. His color deepened. Sebastian rolled his eyes. This was getting ridiculous, they obviously each liked each other but neither was doing a thing about it. He huffed as he ditched them and continued on to his next class.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, an unusual glow pulsating off of him. Nothing could bring him down today, not even Karofsky's shoves or Azimio's taunts. He smiled as he walked over to Mercedes's locker, leaning up against it. Mercedes faced him and eyed him curiously. "What's got you so happy white boy?" She asked, facing her locker again to take out the required books. Kurt sighed happily, turning himself over so he was leaning on the backs of his shoulders.

"I, Kurt Monroe Hummel, have a _date_ this Friday evening. A _date_, Mercedes!" Kurt said, his posture calm but his voice betraying his excitement. Mercedes turned towards him again.

"Are you for real?" She asked. Not that she didn't want her boo to be happy, but, this was Ohio they were talking about. Gay guys were… "It's that guy you were talking about the other day, what's his name…Simon?" Kurt laughed.

"His name's Sebastian and yes, it is him. He asked me out yesterday and I said yes. Are you ready to go?" He asked, noticing that Mercedes had shut her locker.

"Let's go, white boy. You best tell me everything!" She said, lacing her arm through his.


	6. Time to Away

**A/N: **FEW! Long chapter, but definitely worth it :) I hope you all think so too. Anyway, we get to see Lizzie and Barnabas at school! Yay! Also, the first person to get the reference to _Recess _in the middle of this chapter, I will write you something of your choosing. So, guess away and leave reviews! If you grew up in the 90s, hopefully you'll know what I'm talking about ;) Anyway, please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, Lizzie and Barnabas.

* * *

The third grade was hard. Well, it was _going_ to be hard. Right now, because it was only still the first week of school, they were reviewing simple stuff that they'd learned in the second grade, which was forever ago, but Lizzie still remembered everything. She was very smart. However, she was afraid of learning about mul-ti-pla-kay-shun and di-vi-zhun. And bigger numbers. Big numbers scared her. She liked language arts, though. She was very good at writing and always got smiley face stickers on anything she wrote. Yes, third grade was going to be hard, but she at least had some friends. Well, really only Barnabas, but…did he count? Lizzie wasn't sure, but, since they were sitting next to each other and working on their math problems together, she could only assume that, yes, they were friends, if only to bring their brothers together. She peeked covertly over his shoulder to see his answer for question number five. She frowned. How did he get that? She knew she multiplayed four times seven right…Lizzie's tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she looked at her math for several moments before she poked Barnabas in the shoulder. "Barnabas? How did you get twenty eight?" She asked. He looked at her, than her work.

"You forgot a seven, Lizzie." He said. She looked down at her work. She recounted the sevens she'd written out. _One…two…three…fo-_

"Oh." She grinned sheepishly. "Thank you Barnabas." He smiled.

"Welcome Lizzie."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

This multiplaying stuff was easy! Barnabas was great at math and he enjoyed playing and working with numbers. If you asked him, he would tell you that he was a genus. He was good in math and science and language arts and social studies and arts & crafts. He was just awesome! He had lots of friends, like Tommy and Danny and Julian. And now Lizzie, he guessed. Unless of course, they weren't really friends. Maybe they were…what was the word? Cow-workers? No. Partners! Yeah, that's it. Maybe they were just partners in crime, trying to get their brothers together. Of course, they were sitting next to each other and doing their math problems together. Barnabas stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as his eyes glazed over in thought. Until Lizzie poked his shoulder. "Barnabas," she began. "How did you get twenty eight?" He turned towards her and then looked at her paper. He looked at her written out work and counted three sevens.

"You forgot a seven, Lizzie." He answered. He watched her look down at her work and examine it, seeing if he was indeed correct (which he was.)  
"Oh. Thank you Barnabas." She said, a small smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Welcome Lizzie."

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Lizzie froze at the entryway of the cafeteria. She hated lunch time. Not that she wasn't always hungry, she just…didn't really have any friends. A lot of them liked to make fun of her Kurtie and…well…Lizzie had made too many enemies and before she knew it, no one would talk to her. Except Barnabas, even if it was just to tease her. She would never tell him this, but she'd always appreciated his companionship. Even though he always made fun of her, he would at least talk to her and he wouldn't make fun of Kurtie and his looks or his…oraltation?...the fact that he liked boys rather than girls. Which she just didn't get, because, most of the cafeteria and playground were divided up by boys and girls. Boys had cooties, after all. There were some girls (like her) who had boy friends, but there weren't many. Of course, she only had one friend and that was Barnabas. Lizzie looked around the cafeteria, gnawing on her bottom lip before she felt someone pull her ponytail. "OW!" Lizzie cried. Barnabas snickered behind her.

"Hi Lizzie. Do you want to have lunch with me and Tommy?" He asked. She threw him a glare and he laughed.

"Well since you asked. Yes please." Lizzie replied. Barnabas smiled, grabbing her hand.

"Let's go then!" He said cheerfully, Tommy lagging behind the duo.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Your brother is a fag!" Craig Williams yelled. He and his little group of friends were surrounding Lizzie, Barnabas and Tommy. He was pointing at Lizzie before he moved his finger towards Barnabas. "So is your brother!" He cried. He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "_MY_ dad says that he sees them waiting together for you two everyday and they flirt with each other. He says they're disgusting faggots and they're going to go to he-" he never got the chance to finish his sentence. Lizzie had slapped him, leaving a bright red handprint across his cheek.

"You take that back NOW!" She demanded, stomping her foot. She heard a whimper from behind her at that moment and looked back. Barnabas was standing there, his eyes brimming with tears, his nose now runny. Her look softened and she went and gathered him in her arms. Craig and his buddies laughed.

"Lizzie and Barnabas, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" A shrill whistle was blown as a tall, stern-looking woman approached.

"What on EARTH is going on here?" Ms. Finster demanded. Craig and his buddies paled.

"N-nothing Ms. Finster," Craig stuttered. His 'buddies' had all dispersed by that point, as had Tommy, leaving only Craig, Lizzie, Barnabas (who was now crying) and Ms. Finster. Ms. Finster eyed Craig with suspicion before she addressed Lizzie.

"What happened here, Ms. Hummel?" Lizzie released Barnabas from her comfort as she turned to Ms. Finster.

"Craig was insulting my brother and Barnabas's brother. He was calling them…f-…f-faggots," Lizzie stuttered, now tearing up. Ms. Finster's permanent glare only intensified as she faced Craig again.

"Is that so, Mr. Williams?" She boomed. Craig looked petrified, but said nothing. She pursed her lips. "Well then, looks like we'll be taking a trip to the Principal's office, won't we?" She asked. She placed a hand between his shoulder blades to usher him along. As their retreating forms disappeared, Lizzie turned back to Barnabas, wiping away at her mostly dry eyes as Barnabas stood there, openly weeping.

"Are you ok, Barnabas?" She asked hesitantly. He sniffled.

"H-how do you d-deal with th-that all the t-time?" He stuttered. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders.

"You get used to it, I guess." She replied. Barnabas stared at her. He brought a hand up to rub his leaking eyes, then nose.

"You shouldn't have to," he stated plainly. She shrugged. Barnabas's face became a little hardened as his posture straightened. He balled his fist up and slammed it into his un-balled hand. "Well, you won't have to face it alone anymore." He paused. "Will you be my girl friend, Lizzie?" Lizzie blushed, her entire face, including her ears, tinged pink.

"It'll be nice to have a friend," she admitted. Barnabas smiled, his face still a mess. Lizzie smiled back. "Ok."

"Good." Barnabas offered Lizzie his hand. She stuck her tongue out.

"It's all covered in boogers!" She declared. "That's gross!" Barnabas smiled evilly at her before he chased her back inside, threatening all the while to touch her with his boogers.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

For the second day in a row, Lizzie Hummel and Barnabas Smythe left Peachwood Elementary School hand-in-hand. The only difference was that, this time, they walked at a slow pace. They were some of the last kids to filter out of the building. They walked happily up the pathway, swinging their hands, looking at their brothers. Their grins got bigger as they noticed that they looked very happy around each other. Kurt was leaning against his car on his back and Sebastian was leaning on the car on his elbow, facing Kurt. They were both smiling and laughing and it brightened their somewhat sad day.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Look at them!" Kurt said, tossing his head towards their younger siblings. Sebastian glanced at them and chuckled.

"They're adorable, aren't they?" He countered, whispering into Kurt's ear. He saw how Kurt shivered and how his ears reddened. He smirked, liking the affect he had on Kurt.

"That they are." Kurt replied. He smiled fondly at the approaching duo, unconsciously grabbing Sebastian's hand. Sebastian noticed, however. He liked the feeling of holding Kurt's hand in his. He squeezed and Kurt squeezed back, putting a smile on Sebastian's face. A few moments later, Lizzie and Barnabas were standing in front of them. The pair squatted down to eye-level with them. "Hi Lizzie, hi Barnabas." Kurt greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hi Kurtie!" Lizzie and Barnabas replied. Kurt laughed. Sebastian feigned a hurt expression.

"What, I don't get a hi Sebastian?" He asked playfully. The trio looked at him, Kurt laughing and Lizzie and Barnabas still smiling.

"Hi Sebby!" Barnabas cried.

"Hi Sebby!" Lizzie replied. Sebastian felt odd hearing someone else call him Sebby, but Barnabas seemed to like Lizzie and, frankly, he liked her too, so he didn't mind.

"Hi Barnie, hi Lizzie." He smiled, ruffling his brother's hair. Barnabas glared at him.

"Don't do that Sebby!" he said, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. Sebastian and Kurt chuckled.

"So, how was your day?" Kurt asked Lizzie. Lizzie's smile grew.

"I got a boy friend!" She declared, lifting their linked hands to show Kurt and Sebastian.

"Yeah, and I got a girl friend!" Barnabas shared. Kurt and Sebastian exchanged amused glances.

"So you two are each other's boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kurt asked. They both nodded enthusiastically. He laughed some more. "Ok then!" he turned to face Sebastian. "They got their act together before we did!" He joked. Sebastian smirked as he slid an arm to wrap around Kurt's back.

"Yeah, but they don't have a date on Friday." He replied. Kurt faced him and smiled. Lizzie and Barnabas shared a knowing look with each other. Sebastian and Kurt faced their younger siblings again.

"So," Sebastian began. "How was the rest of your day?" He asked both of them. They eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Good." They replied.


	7. Snips, Snails and Puppy Dog Tails

**A/N: **Mammia MIA! This chapter is LONG and I am BEAT! Sorry it took so long to get this up :{ I'm working this summer and we're in the middle of moving so...yeah...busy. But anyway, here is chapter seven! Next chapter is...THE DATE! So, this chapter, sadly, was kind of a filler, so I'm sorry if it's not that good :( But I tried and I hope you all love it! Also, things that **[**look like this**] **someone's thoughts (in this case, Kurt's) And the song Sebastian's humming is 'Friday I'm in Love' by The Cure. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save Lizzie, Barnabas, the Smythe parents and the story line :)

* * *

"This outfit is a piece of SHIT!" Kurt yelled, throwing the clothes hanging on his closet door onto his bed. He started frantically going through all the clothes in his closet, throwing piece after piece onto his bed (he would later apologize to each individual article for being so rough with it.) He had had that outfit planned since Sebastian asked him out. Of course, looking at it Thursday night, he realized that it was quite stupid. It just…it didn't work, at least not for a first date. **[**Maybe a third or fourth, something more…**]**Kurt stopped mid-thought and smiled dreamily. The possibility of having multiple dates with Sebastian was a very pleasing thought, indeed. Kurt shook his head as he eyed the top in his hand. It was nice enough; long-sleeved button up in navy blue and a soft material. **[**Paired with black jeans and my knee-high Doc Martens, I think, would be a perfect first date outfit.**]** Kurt smiled, holding the top carefully as he dug around for his tightest pair of black skinny jeans. After five minutes of searching, he found them, placed them on the shirt and dug for his Doc Martens (which he found moments later.) He hung his outfit up on the closet door, placed the boots underneath and went to his vanity to plan accessories. **[**Nothing _too_ fancy, I want to keep things simple**]** he thought as he rooted around. Finally, he picked a simple, small dragonfly broach, which he kept on the vanity. He smiled as he imagined the outfit in his head. **[**Perfect**]**

**SKSKSKSKSK**

_I don't care if Monday's blue,_

_Tuesday's great and Wednesday, too._

_Thursday, I don't care about you,_

_It's Friday,_

_I'm in love!_

Sebastian hummed the song under his breath as he joined the Warblers at their usual table for breakfast. Trent smiled as he made room for his friend and roomie. He nudged Sebastian's shoulder. "Someone's awfully happy this morning," he teased, stealing a Sebastian's bacon.

"That I am, Trent, that I am." He said, pouring a light amount of salt on his eggs before mixing it together.

"Oh? And what's got our dear Bastian so happy?" David asked, turning away from Wes and Thad. Sebastian was about to answer but Trent cut him off.

"Our Bastian here's got himself a date tonight." Trent winked. Sebastian rolled his eyes as all the attention turned to focus on him.

"Oh really?" Wes asked. "I'm intrigued. Who has caught the interest of our school's local strumpet?" Sebastian cocked his eyebrow.

"Really, Wes? _Strumpet_ was the _only_ thing you could come up with?" Wes smiled.

"No, I also thought of tramp, tart, working girl, slut, harlot, and hooker, but strumpet just has a certain…_zing_ to it, don't you think?" He asked. Sebastian flipped him off.

"Fuck you, Montgomery."

"Aw, I'm flattered, but I'm taken and you have a date tonight," Wes replied teasingly, linking his arm through David's. David rolled his eyes.

"But in all seriousness Sebastian, that's great." David said, smiling. The table all nodded in agreement.

"So, where and how'd you meet him?" Thad asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Yeah, and how stupid is he to agree to go out with you?" John called out from the end of the table. They all sniggered and Sebastian flipped them all off before regaling to them the epic tale of how he came to ask Kurt out.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

Nothing brought down Kurt's mood, for today was Friday and that meant that he had his very first date with a rather cute…alright, _sexy_ guy who was overly flirtatious but seemed nice enough and had an adorable little brother _and_ liked his little sister. "White boy's got a date tonight!" Mercedes teased, linking her arm through Kurt's. Kurt laughed.

"I know! I'm so excited Mercedes! You have no idea." He gabbed. Mercedes chuckled.

"I think I have a little clue," Mercedes retorted, poking fun. Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "So, tell me, have you picked out what you're going to wear tonight?" Kurt pulled back, his face a look of shock. "What?" Mercedes asked, voice dripping attitude.

"Mercy, of _course_ I have my outfit picked out for tonight!" Kurt proclaimed. Mercy smirked.

"Good. Now, tell me what you're wearing." Kurt proceeded to describe each article of clothing to her in the best detail he could offer before depositing her at her class. He walked to his own class, floating on a cloud, until he was shoved into a locker by Karofsky.

"Queer," he threw out, sneering at Kurt. Kurt pulled himself up, dusted himself off and put a genuine smile on his face.

"Say what you want today, Karofsky. It's Friday, I'm in love!" Kurt jeered, quickly ducking into the classroom.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"Hey Hummel, looking good. Got a hot date tonight?" Kurt turned and saw Sebastian stalking towards him from his car. He smirked, scooting over to make room for him on his Navigator. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He smiled.

"Why, yes, I do have a date tonight. Not sure how hot he is, though," Kurt teased. Sebastian's fingers started dancing over Kurt's hip, causing him to squirm and shriek with laughter. Sebastian smirked.

"You were saying, Hummel?" He snarked.

"Ok, OK! I give, my date tonight is hot, sexy and drop-dead gorgeous!" Kurt surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air. Sebastian smiled, stopping his tickling. They both laughed and Kurt brought his arms down, wrapping one around Sebastian's waist as well.

"So, how was your day, Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"My day was great," Kurt hummed, squeezing Sebastian with the arm around his waist. "Yours?"

"Mine was fantastic," Sebastian replied, repeating Kurt's gesture. Kurt smiled.

"Good. Hey, here they come!" He said enthusiastically as their siblings ran up the pathway, hand in hand. Kurt smiled. "You know, they were 'enemies' last year. It's so cute to see them as friends this year!" Kurt declared. Sebastian smirked, nodding his head along to Kurt.

"You know, it's quite disgusting to see you two canoodling and cavorting around our young children. We don't want them exposed to faggots like you." A man, probably in his late thirties, spoke self-righteously. Kurt didn't deign to give the man a response, simply ignoring him. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't take well to this man invading his personal space.

"Well, no one asked you to acknowledge us, so why don't you just back off. We're just here to pick up our siblings." Sebastian spat, clutching Kurt closer to him. The man looked affronted.

"You and your parents may subjugate your unfortunate siblings to your _lifestyle_ but we don't-"

"In case you haven't noticed, sir, you're the only one causing a scene about us being close. So, if you could please, just go away," Kurt cut in, his words coming out in a sharp, precise, 'I mean business, don't mess with me bitch' kind of tone. The man looked just as vexed as before, but this time came back biting.

"Look, if you don't'-"

"HI Lizzie!" Kurt cried, unwrapping himself from Sebastian's side and bending down to scoop up his little sister into a hug. The man scoffed.

"Hey ya Barnie," Sebastian said, bending down to make contact with his brother. He picked him up and balanced him on his hip, a technique he copied from Kurt. The man sneered at them.

"Take your fag-"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Kurt yelled, finally drawing attention to the group. He finally noticed that the man had a child with him. He felt infinitely sorry for this little boy who would surely grow up to be like his father. "Is hate really what you want to teach your child?" He questioned, his face a mask of calm and seriousness. The man laughed.

"Like you're one to talk you little fair-"

"Back off mister!" Lizzie, Barnabas and Sebastian all yelled at the same time, each voiced as threatening as the next.

"Or what?" The man taunted.

"Yeah, or what?" The little boy parroted.

"Shut up Craig!" Lizzie said.

"Or what Hummel?" Craig ridiculed.

"That's it. Lizzie, come on, we're leaving. Goodbye, Sebastian, I'll see you tonight." Kurt said, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "You should leave too, y'know." Kurt lectured. Sebastian nodded.

"We are. C'mon Barns, let's blow this pop stand." Sebastian said, carrying his brother to the car.

"Bye Lizzie, bye Kurtie!" Barnabas yelled.

"Bye Barnabas, bye Sebby!" Lizzie yelled back. Kurt placed Lizzie in the car and shut the door by the time the man, Mr. Williams, had roughly grabbed Kurt's shoulder and turned him around.

"We're not done here yet f-" Sebastian tempestuously pulled Mr. Williams back off of Kurt, stepping in between them.

"Oh, I think we are." Sebastian said, his voice dark and menacing. Mr. Williams actually looked a little frightened.

"I-"

"My father is the state's attorney and a supporter of gay rights. Lay another hand on me, my boyfriend or any of his family and I will have your ass thrown in jail faster than you can say fairy. Do I make myself understood?" Sebastian threatened, his voice full of malice and promise. The man paled. He nodded his head before he ran to grab Craig's hand and pulled him towards their car. The crowd had dispersed once Craig and his father ran away. Sebastian turned around to find a shaking Kurt. His features softened as he pulled him to his chest, wrapping him in a hug. Kurt slid his shaking arms around Sebastian's waist, burying himself in his chest. He was dry heaving as Sebastian tried to comfort him. "Ssh, it's ok, Kurt, it's ok. Remember, we have a date tonight?" Sebastian prodded. "I'm one sexy, studdly, manly piece of ass. Right? And you are one gorgeous, beautiful, sexy piece of ass." The dry heaving had stopped, but something else was now happening. Sebastian pulled back a little to try and look at Kurt. His shoulders were still shaking, but for a different reason. "Are you…_laughing?_" He asked incredulously. Kurt looked up at Sebastian, his eyes full of playfulness as he shook his head no, biting back a grin. "You are, aren't you? You're laughing at my attempt to comfort you. I'm wounded Kurt, truly, _deeply_ wounded." Sebastian teased. Kurt just laughed louder and let his grin out.

"You're an idiot, Sebastian Smythe, that's what you are." Kurt chuckled. Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, well, this _idiot_ is taking you out to dinner tonight, so be ready for seven." Sebastian winked. Kurt grinned.

"Will do!" Kurt slipped out from between Sebastian and the car and went to his front door. "See you in a few hours Sebastian!" Sebastian threw him a wave.

"See you in a few hours Kurt."


	8. I'm Late for a Very Important Date!

**A/N:** Sweet baby Jesus, this is a LONG chapter! BUT, I hope you all like it! It's their first date :3 I did my best here and I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I do my best. Again, when you **[**see this**]** it's someone's thoughts. Just a friendly reminder :) So, I do hope you all enjoy this chapter as well as the title, because I do! Also, the songs are 'Sexy Silk' by Jessica Cornish (aka Jessie J) and 'Witchcraft' by Frank Sinatra. ENJOY, my duckies!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save plot and middle names.

* * *

Sebastian was nervous. Sebastian Adney Smythe was _nervous_. Sebastian Smythe doesn't _get_ nervous. **[**Apparently I do**]** he thinks. He can't believe it. He's nervous about going on a date with a guy. Of course, that could be because he doesn't do dates. Sebastian Smythe has never _once_ gone on a date. Of course, he'd never met someone who seemed worthwhile to get to kno- _NO._ He'd never met someone whose pants he had to work to get into. But he was betting that by the end of the night, he'd have Kurt Hummel writhing underneath him in pleasure…no. No, that's not right! He didn't WANT Kurt for sex…no, he did, just…not yet…he wanted to wait. _He_, Sebastian Adney Smythe, wanted to _wait_ for sex with this incredibly gorgeous, sexy, beautiful man, and he would wait willingly. Sebastian had no idea what was going on with him. He finished rinsing the soap from his body before he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist as he went to stand in front of his sink. God, he was nervous. He didn't know how to do this…_dating_ thing. He sure as HELL wasn't going to ask his parents for help, though, so he sucked up his insecurities and nerves and just brushed his teeth, letting his thoughts roam free.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

For Kurt Monroe Hummel, saying he was nervous was a vast understatement. He'd never been on a date before, but he was going on one tonight. He was going on a date with a gorgeous, sexy, handsome beast of a man and…he had no idea what he was doing. He'd never even been kissed! Unless of course you count Brittany and the tender crook of his elbow (neither of which he did.) He was so inexperienced. Sebastian had probably been on _loads _of dates and done plenty of kissing and making out and…_other_ things that tended south of the waist. Oh god! What if Sebastian expected...carnal, wanton…_sexual_ things…from him? He just wasn't ready! He wasn't ready for any of that! Except kissing and maybe making out, but anything else? No. Just…_no_. He was a little baby penguin! Kurt stopped his thoughts. He needed to calm down and stop freaking out about situations that probably wouldn't even come to light. These thoughts were not helping him prepare for what he was sure would be a fantastic evening. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, wrapping it snuggly around his waist. He went to the sink, grabbed his toothbrush and started brushing.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk,_

_Wrap me around 'round 'round 'round._

_I'll be your pussycat lickin' your milk right now now now now noow._

_A kiss can last all night_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble 'n bite_

Jessica Cornish's voice melted around the room, covering it in sensuality. It gave Kurt a sense of confidence as he slipped on his planned outfit for the evening, resisting the urge to glam it up and over accessorize.

_Now let's play a little game._

_WOW_

_Close your eyes and count to five_

_One, two, three_

_Open your mouth for me, sugar_

_Oh, come on! Just a little more_

The last thing Kurt slipped on were his boots. They went knee high, so they took some time to get on, but it was definitely worth it. He fixed his hair and checked his complexion one last time before he climbed upstairs to wait in the living room. Luckily for him (and, more so, for Sebastian) his father and Carole were out on a date and Finn was over at Rachel's house. He wasn't going to sit (it would wrinkle his outfit), so he just paced about his living room, humming to himself as he patiently waited for Sebastian to arrive.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

_Those fingers in my hair,_

_That sly 'Come hither' stare,_

_That strips my conscience bare,_

_It's witchcraft._

_And I've got no defense for it._

_The heat is too intense for it._

_What good would common sense for it do?_

The velvety voice wafted around the room, soothing Sebastian's nerves as he got dressed. He glanced quickly at his clock. It was 6:25, so Sebastian still had a little time to play with, which was good, since he still had to style his hair. He slipped on his jacket and fixed it before he went into his bathroom to style his hair. He emerged fifteen minutes later and glanced at the clock. It said…_7:10? _"Impossible!" Sebastian muttered, grabbing his phone and rushing down the stairs. He was supposed to pick Kurt up for seven! SHIT! He was late.

"SAY HI TO KURT FOR US!" Jasper called from the living room. Sebastian swiped his keys from the table in the front hall. He pulled the door open and yelled back a "WILL DO!" before he shut it and continued sprinting towards his car.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

**[**He's late**]**, Kurt thought. He checked his phone again for the time (and to see if Sebastian had called.) It was 7:25 and still no call, not even a text. He waited for another ten minutes, before finally sighing. He was about to sit down when he heard the doorbell ring. Not wanting to seem anxious (which wasn't hard, since he was mostly agitated) he walked with a calm gait to the door. He unlocked it slowly and pulled it open. His jaw dropped. Sebastian looked…_gorgeous_. He felt severely underdressed. "Hi Kurt, I'm so sorry I'm late. I lost track of time and I-"

"It's ok. It happens," Kurt cut him off, waving his hand. He smiled, bringing his hands up to Sebastian's collar to fix it. "You look…_gorgeous_." Kurt said. Sebastian smirked and leaned against the door frame. He eyed Kurt up and down, finally taking in the fact that Kurt with a blush and jeans that look painted on was a very hot site, indeed. He licked his lips, finally dragging his eyes back up to meet Kurt's.

"You look _very_ _sexy_, Kurt." He said, voice husky. Kurt swallowed and Sebastian watched his throat.

"Th-thank you, Sebastian. Should we uh…should we get going?" Kurt asked, twisting his hands anxiously. Sebastian shot up from the door frame.

"What time is it?" He asked frantically. Kurt glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost eight, why-" Kurt never got to finish his sentence as Sebastian dragged him out of his house, barely giving him time to shut the door.

"We've got dinner reservations for eight!" he said. He dragged Kurt to the passenger side of his Mustang and opened the door for him. Kurt quickly slipped inside and Sebastian slammed it shut before racing over to the driver's side. He slid in fast and shut his door before putting his keys in the ignition and bolting out of the Hummel driveway.

**SKSKSKSKSK**

"I'm sorry, sir, but you were twenty minutes late and we're very busy. We had no choice but to give your reservation away. Perhaps if you'd been here on time…" the hostess trailed off. Sebastian looked panicked.

"No, but you don't understand, it's our first date and it's supposed to be perfect and I-"

"I'm sorry, sir, there's nothing more I can do for you. We simply had to give away your table." The hostess said with a tone of finality. She side-stepped Sebastian and greeted the next couple with a bright smile, ushering them towards the dining area. Sebastian groaned, burying his face in his hands. Kurt smiled, grabbing Sebastian's elbow.

"Come on," Kurt said, attempting to drag Sebastian out the door. Sebastian groaned again and stayed put. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sebastian, let's go. There's nothing we nor they can do, so we may as well go find someplace else to eat." Kurt said. Sebastian mumbled some type of agreement and let himself be led out of the restaurant. Once they were outside on the pavement, Kurt let go of his elbow and faced him. "Sebastian, come on. It's ok, you know. It doesn't _have_ to be fancy." He said, trying to comfort Sebastian. It didn't work. Kurt pried a hand away from his face and held it in his own, managing to catch the one revealed eye. He smiled. "Hey. Look, it's not a big deal. We can just walk around and find something else to do, yeah? I mean, I'm hungry, so I'm thinking food first, but we can just grab something fast and then maybe catch a movie?" Kurt suggested, squeezing Sebastian's hand lightly. Sebastian smiled weakly.

"I really am sorry, Kurt. I thought I was right on time, but I guess, when I looked at the clock, I read it wrong and it was re-"

"You don't need to explain. It happens. Just, if it happens next time, call me or shoot me a text, ok? You kind of left me wondering if I – why're you looking at me like that?" Kurt asked, quirking an eyebrow as Sebastian smirked playfully at him.

"You said 'next time,' which implies that this date is going well, which implies that, if I ask, you'll go out with me again." Sebastian said, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt thought back over what he'd just said and realized that, yes, that's exactly what he implied. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he smiled.

"Well, I didn't mean to imply it, I meant to say it flat out." Kurt said in a southern accent. Sebastian cocked his head. Kurt laughed. "I was quoting Blanche from Golden Girls. It's one of my favorite shows." Kurt admitted, feeling a little shy. People usually made fun of his obsession with the 80s show. Sebastian merely laughed.

"Figures. My grandma used to make me watch that with her all the time when we went to visit her in New York." Sebastian divulged. Kurt smiled.

"Did she die?" Kurt asked tentatively. Sebastian pulled his lips into a thin line, then nodded. Kurt hugged his arm lightly. "I'm sorry," he said. Sebastian gave a half smile and wrapped his arm around Kurt's and started walking. Kurt stumbled to catch up, making Sebastian let up a little chuckle. Kurt scowled but hugged the arm once more before strolling with Sebastian. He sighed. "I really do know how you feel, you know. My mom…she died after giving birth to Lizzie. I was nine." Sebastian stopped walking and Kurt jerked forward, not expecting.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Sebastian said frowning. Kurt smiled lightly.

"It's…thank you, Sebastian." Kurt replied, offering up the same half smile Sebastian gave him moments ago before linking their arms again and gently tugging Sebastian back along the path. Sebastian chuckled lightly before finally moving.

"You know, I thought serious topics were saved for the fourth or fifth date." Sebastian mused. Kurt laughed.

"I didn't realize, I'm sorry. Perhaps we should try and be more conventional, then?" Kurt offered up jokingly. Sebastian huffed out a laugh before smirking.

"Babe, nothing about us is conventional, so why should our first date be?" Sebastian teased. Kurt laughed in response. Sebastian grinned and their conversation picked up again as they strolled around the town of Columbus.


End file.
